Closer to You
by Firniswin
Summary: SONGFICYears and years Aragorn has not seen his elven father. He is not even sure if Elrond loves him, but even on his deathbed Aragorn smiles. And no one can quite understand why?


Closer to You

By Firniswin

Title: *Sighs* Well if you can't tell... it's up there in huge letters!

Characters: Aragorn is the main character. Then Legolas, Arwen Elrond, soldier #12, servant #4. LOL.

Rating: Well I suppose PG. Everyone who puts character death does PG so I am assuming if someone dies you must make it PG. *Shrugs* I have no clue?

Summary: Years and years Aragorn has not seen his elven father. He is not even sure if Elrond loves him, but even on his deathbed Aragorn smiles. And no one can quite understand why?

A/N: Ok, so here is another sad yet happy little songfic. Don't ya just love 'em? And because I like to write these kinds of stories, that is why I wrote this, well that and the fact that I love this song and it reminded me of Elrond and Aragorn. Anyway, if you have ever heard this song, then you most likely know that it is by Mark Shultz and I have no part in it. Nor am I making any money of it or the story. I did this for pure pleasure. Scary huh?

So, I hope you enjoy this, and yes I know that we are not entirely sure where Aragorn went when he died. I mean many people write that he was given privileges because of his heroic deeds. And I like that much better than him being separated from his friend forever. So please forgive me if you do not believe the same. But it is just a story after all. 

So yes, please review!!! No flaming, I do not enjoy flames nor do they help me write. So please only constructive criticism. If you flame me, I will delete the so-called review and never look at it again. So basically you are just wasting your typing skills. :P I am feeling a bit spunky today, as you can tell. 

Anywho, R&R, thanks a lot and have a wonderful 2004!!!!!!!

~*Closer To You*~

Closer to me

I'm tired and I'm weak

And every breath with in me 

Is longing just to be

Closer to You

"It won't be long now." Arwen said softly, tears dripping down her pale cheeks, dark circles were under her eyes from staying awake near her husband all the past few nights. And though the words hurt beyond recollection, she did not hide the fact.

She placed a pale hand on her husband's cheek. His face was quite cold, even though a pile of quilts sat atop him and there was a fire in the fireplace.

Legolas took Aragorn's hand in his own and watched as the human's eyes slowly opened, but he did not look to the prince. He only lay and starred at the ceiling. 

Gimli laid a comforting hand on the elf prince's shoulders. Offering silent support, even though his body shook with silent sobs as he watched his friend's life pass like a ship in the night. Silent and cold.

So, I face the road ahead

Cause I know there's no comparing

To what's waiting at the end

So let the rain start falling where it will

I will run through this valley

Just to climb that hill

And if they ask why I'm smiling

After all I've been through

A small barely imperceptible grin crossed the man's face.

His memories drifting back to Elrond, when he loved him.

He felt his father's embrace like the fire, warm and perfect. Loving, never-ending love that he could count on.

Was it possible that his father missed him?

It's cause I'm just a day closer to you

The wind picked up and whipped the curtains, faint voices were upon them, but no one heard the voices, none but Aragorn.

"Amin meleth amin, ion nin."

Closer to me

I hear you whisper on the wind

You say although my life is fading

A new one will begin

Closer to you

~

And I know I'm not alone

Cause I can hear you in the distance

Saying you are nearly home

Elessar took one heaving breath and closed his eyes, all the pain making any other option seem better. He let himself relax into the depth of the covers, all his friends around him comforting him and making the hurt somewhat bearable.

"Namarie Legolas, Gimli." he turned pain glazed eyes on them, they knew he would have liked to say more, they could see it in his wise silver eyes. 

A soft sob came from Legolas and he brushed his friend's hair away from his eyes, he leaned down and lightly kissed the king's crowned brow in a form of respect, but more than that, a sign of friendship.

"May Eru cross our paths again mellon nin."

Gimli nodded, he tried to hide his sobs and tears as he saw the tired expression on Aragorn's face. He could not remember ever seeing the ranger so worn, he could usually go days without sleep just as Legolas did, but lately, he slept every night and did not get up the next day. His strength was waning and none of them could stop it.

Aragorn squeezed Arwen's hand and looked into her beautiful blue eyes, striving to find the words to say.

"I-I love y-you." he whispered reaching up to touch her face.

She smiled and laughed lightly at the smile on his face.

"And I you Aragorn!" She bent down and kissed his lips, both closed their eyes for a second, this was all that was needed. 

Her heard his father's voice, he heard it clearly and he wanted to see him more than anyone. He had not seen him in over one hundred years. 

Without another second, he released his breath and closed his eyes, the smile coming back as his life left him, no more would he ride the plains or smell the untamed fields. King Elessar was gone.

So let the rain start fallin where it will

I will run through this valley

Just to climb that hill

And if they ask why I'm dancin'

Though my days may be few

It's cause I'm just a day 

Closer to you

~

Closer to me

You're in the laughter and the tears

Of the ones I leave behind me

Who have prayed me through the years

Something shot through his entire body, but it was not pain, in fact it felt invigorating. It felt as if someone was pouring life through him.

He jerked as the intense sparks exploded inside him. 

Without warning, he was standing on the sand, his feet bare and the soft wet sand oozing through his toes and onto the tops of his feet.

He looked down to feel a light sandy colored tunic upon him and matching leggings, a white sash tied the lose fitting pants. 

All his emotions seemed to be running mad; he did not know where he was or why he was there. He had no recollection of this place. 

The only things he could remember was the feeling that had moment s before flown through his entire body and before that, leaving his friends, heartbroken and distressed at his passing.

Closer to you

And I know it won't be long

Till you're running down the pathway

And you take me in your arms

Aragorn looked up from his seat on the path, he was on his knees and tears were streaming from his eyes. And without knowing at first, he was enveloped into warm caring arms and the sounds of sobbing could be heard.

He rested his dark head against the other's shoulder as tears streamed soundlessly from his eyes. He slowly pulled away from the other to look them in the face and gasped softly. 

The elf did not let him think on it long before he had pulled the dark hair human into another tight embrace.

"Ada?" the other whispered as more tears fell down his face, but these were not tears of sadness. These were of joy.

"Ye ion nin." a soothing hand rubbed his back and he smiled as they stayed as thus, a few other elves only watching the happy reunion between the family members.

"You are not angry?" Aragorn had to know.

Elrond pulled away quickly and looked into the deep eyes, he could not help but smile, and Estel also noticed the tears stains upon his own face.

"Why would I be? I love you, and I always will Estel. Nothing did or ever will change that my son." He smiled and pulled Aragorn back into a hug. He could not let go, not again. "My beautiful boy is home." he rubbed his son's dark curly hair. 

So let the rain start fallin' where it will

I will run through this valley

Just to climb to that hill

And if they ask why I'm singing

Though my life's almost through

It's cause I'm just a day closer

I'm just a day closer

Just a day closer to you

Oh to you

~End~

Or is it?

A/N: Ok, so I hope you all liked it. I know it was not as good as I had hoped, but ya know. Who cares?! It is something to read right? :) So tell me what you think. And for you picky people, I took care to spell Elessar just right, :) So anyway, I hope you liked this and ya! Please R&R! No Flames!!!!!!!


End file.
